Stalker
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Another Linda/Michael fanfiction. Sorry I love them so much A bit gory so rated T. Hope you enjoy and please review. Sorry for the bad spelling
1. He was next

Something just wasn't right. He turned. Nothing. He turned again to see the outline of a dark figure following him down the dark alleyway. He ran and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. 5 minutes later after he stopped running, his legs week, he turned again. No-one.

Puffing and panting he was now at his front door struggling to get key in. He could hear a car behind him. The door slammed. Then he could hear footsteps, getting closer and closer. "Finally." he whispered to himself. He flung the door open and rushed in, in such a hurry that he nearly fell flat on his face, he closed the door quickly and curled up into a ball on the floor. The silence surrounding him, himself and his thoughts. This had been going on for weeks, strange phone calls in the middle of the night, presents left on the doorstep (Mostly flowers and chocolates) He coudn't stand it anymore. This had gone on too far. His stalker had gone too far.

"Hello Michael...I know you're in there." Linda said in a soft voice  
It was the voice he wanted to hear, the voice of a angel. A angel who had been there beside him ever since he met her at the start of secondary school. The person who had helped him through his dad getting cancer, his mum dying in a car crash and his sister commiting sucide. She'd been there every step of the way and he loved her for that.  
"Michael...Michael..Let me in." She pleaded, it was pouring a rain and she was getting soaked. He slowly made his way off the floor, pushed down the door handle and pulled the door open.

She could see that he had been crying "Oh Michael, what's wrong." She pleaded but being his stubborn self he wouldn't tell her anything. "It's nothing." he told her. He was angry that she was sticking her nose in his business...AGAIN. He wiped away his tears and asked her "What are you doing here?" "Your birthday, you know we always celebrate." It was his birthday tomorrow and ever since uni they made a deal that everytime it was each others birthday they would celebrate because Linda was the 'last of his family'. "I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday." she told him. "Em..do you want to come in." he asked her. She was soaking from head to toe, her hair was a mess and her make-up was streaky. "Yes please." She made her way into the house, making a puddle as she walked into the living room. He ran upstairs got a towel and one of his old shirts for Linda to wear. He quickly ran back into the living room where Linda was standing looking at the photos when of back in uni when they had time for each other but because of work and other commitements they didn't spend as much time together now, but they still were best friends and nothing could tear them apart...or could it. "Here I brought you a towel...you need it." "Thank you." She said taking the towel and shirt out of his hands and walking away to the bathroom to get changed.

They had been sitting on the couch for the past 2 hours, it was nearing 12 o'clock and Michael's favourite film, Die hard, had just finished. She reached for her bag and pulled out his birthday present. "Here you go." she said passing the present over to him. It was a small, box like present. He teared the paper off of the present, Linda had been droping hints for the past week and Michael knew what it was. "Linda you shouldn't have, thank you." he said thanking Linda. "It must have cost you a lot." he half asked her. "Only the best for my best friend." She replied. "She went over the top with this present." he thought. "An Iphone for me." "I remember you telling me that your phone broke so I bought you a new one, I know how much work you have." she told him.

The door bell rang and Linda went up to answer it. "It's a bit late for someone coming to want me." he thought. What Linda didn't know that the guy who had sworn his revenge on Michael was at the door...with a gun. She twisted the handle down and pulled back the door slowly, it was 12:15am and she was still in one of Michael's shirts. Wayne didn't care who got killed as long as it caused Michael despair. Wayne reached into his jacket and In one slick move Linda was shot. Blood pouring from her wound as she lay on the hallway carpet motionless. The sound of the gun shot filled the silent house with a terrible sound and the scream, Oh the scream was nearly bursting his ear drums. Wayne ran and ran the thrill of what he had just done, the pain that he just caused Michael was shooting through his veins and up and down his body as he stood in the dark alleyway. Michael rushed through to find his friend and only family member on the grounded wounded.

"Time of death 1:15am. We tried our best." The doctor said congratulating his team. Michael was sitting outside the room and didn't know yet what fate had fallen on his best friend. Blood on his shirt...her blood and the only thing remaining of her. Running his fingers through his hair thinking about all the things he and Linda had went through, what they had fighted to get this far...If she died tonight he didn't know what he was going to do. "Mr Byrne." a doctor shouted over. Michael slowly rised from the seat and made his way over to the doctor, his feet dragging along the ground. "I'm sorry to say." Michael knew what was coming. "That your friend has passed away." Michael fell to the ground. He was crying uncontrolably his best friend had gone and now he didn't even know if life was worth living. He walked over to the window and looked out to the dead of night, hoping in some way that he would get an answer of a sign from god to tell him about what to do next but all he saw was a masked figure. He knew who that masked figure was and he knew what he was after and Michael knew that HE WAS NEXT.


	2. Life afterwards

The stalker  
Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** This is the first really angst-y story I've made but I'm sorry it's kinda rubbish...I had ideas but I couldn't put them on paper right, I'll probably change it but for the now you have this. Enjoy :D x

Also I really LOVE Hinder (-It's a band ) so the song lyrics in here are most likely to be them. (The songs played on the cd player, I will put up some of the lyrics. So this is just to tell you what the songs are called)  
Better than me -Hinder  
Heaven sent-Hinder  
Thing for you-Hinder  
Shoulda-Hinder  
The last one is an exception. This is a song I hear playing at funerals all the time and it's called  
In the arms of the angels-Kelly Feeney  
**They are all in order **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Waterloo Road or these songs. All credit should go to the people who made them, they are amazing and have brought light to my life.

**I'm also sorry because this is a really long chapter and the last **

He awoke again, this was the third time that this happened, she had only been dead four days and she wasn't even in the ground yet. He thought of her alone in the morgue, her back against the the cold, hard steel of the make-shirt bed, her hair lifeless and the room cold.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and switched on the table lamp that was sitting beside his bed. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was rapid. He had been having the same nightmare over and over again ever since she died. The dream terrified him. Her piercing scream, the gun shot, her oozing blood spilling onto the carpet and her body lying motionless and limp on the floor. He wanted his bestfriend back but he knew he never could so he pulled back the covers and made his way downstairs.

He got a whiskey bottle out of the cupboard and poured some into a glass and downed it, then he poured out another...and another. He would normally only have one but ever since but since her death he had been drinking more and more at night. He would turn up at school the next day with a hangover, his head pounding. His colleagues and friends all told him he shouldn't be here but it took him away from the memories, the memories of them together at home sitting on the couch laughing without a care in the world. It was now turning 6:30, the sun was coming up outside and light was tearing through the crack in the curtains. Michael was sitting on the couch crying uncontrollably, his tears were hitting the cream carpet below. He couldn't face going to work today and he couldn't face staying home but he had to finish her funeral arrangement's so he decided that he would visit the park and finish them there. He was worried that the school wouldn't last a whole day without him but when he texted Sian to say he wasn't going to be in she reassured him it would be fine, that her and Tom could cope. He knew that they could cope but he just felt that to get over his loss he would need to keep busy. He thought that the paper work would keep him busy but everytime he tried to concentrate he would end up thinking that she would end up walking through that door...but she never did.

He had been sitting on the couch for the last two hours crying and drinking, he knew he would have to go outside, he couldn't be stuck in here all day again, so he went upstairs for a shower to try and sober himself up. Safe to say it worked. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and casual shirt and was downstairs making himself breakfast. He didn't want to make or eat breakfast for that matter but he knew he would have to keep his strength up. After breakfast he took a stroll down to the nearest park that was only 5 minutes away, it was a peaceful and beautiful place. There was no litter on the ground and people respected it, unlike the guy who killed his bestfriend. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or the masked madman but to put his mind to rest he would have to put her to rest and the only way he could do that was by giving her a funeral. He sat there making a list of all her favourite things, her favourite dress, her favourite shoes and her favourite music.

It was turning darker and the sky was now covered in a deep dark blue, the stars were out in full force and they looked liked sparkling lights in the sky. The cold was settling and Michael had decided that he should go home about now. He grabbed his notepad, his special notepad..the notepad he could write anything and everything in, and made his way out of the park, down the lane and back to his house. It was now turning 6 when he got to his living room. He turned the tv on and went to get dinner, dropping his notepad on the sofa . When he got back to the living room with his dinner in tow he sat down and flicked open his notepad all the stuff for the funeral was there now he just had to find the objects. He would go tomorrow to her house to get them but he wouldn't go now because it was dark. After he finished his dinner he moved to sit beside his CD player on the other side of the room. He picked up a CD marked "Our songs" It was a CD they both made in college, with songs that reminder them of each other. He sat it in and went through all the songs. Some of the lyrics he remembered but some of the lyrics he didn't.

_"While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me"_

_"Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Whooaaaa  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you"_

_"And I know that the night was hazy  
But I still remember waking up  
Kissing your head one more time  
For now we'll say goodbye  
But I don't think we're through  
I gotta thing for you"_

_"If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda...woulda...coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I should...would...coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda...woulda...coulda said it back to you "_

And the one he would play at her funeral

_"In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
May you find, some comfort here"_

He always thought that he would never be here to make up her funeral, that they would grow old together, that he would be away first but here he was sitting in his living room deciding what flowers to use and what dress she was going to wear. He was nearly flooding the house with the tears he made, she was gone and he couldn't get her back...that was the thing that really hit home the most. He could feel his eyes driffting and decided that he should go to sleep. Turning the CD player off, he walked out of the room and made his way slowly up the staircase.

_Her piercing scream, the gun shot, her oozing blood spilling onto the carpet and her body lying motionless and limp on the floor._

He sat up again, his eyes closed, his arms waving in front of him as he tried to batter the nightmare away. He opened his eyes expecting to find a dark room with the darkness closing in around him but there she was sitting on the end of the bed smiling at him. "This can't be real." He thought to himself. She stood up and moved closer to him now, She then sat back down and took his hand in hers and said "You'll soon be with me." She then cupped her hand around his cheek and gently kissed him gently on his forehead. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again she was gone. He was scared, he definetly wasn't expecting that. "You'll soon be with me." What was that supossed to mean, the words spinning around in his mind as he tried to get to sleep.

He awoke again, today was the day that he would need to go to her house and pick up some things to use at the funeral. He didn't want to but he thought it was the only way to get over her. He stood up, went to get a shower and then breakfast. He came back up an hour later to get her bag, he opened the cupboard and went to the safe, he then picked up all her belongings that he got from the hospital. In his hands were her life and he felt a bit weird holding a dead persons belongings but if that was the only way to go about it he would have to do it. He then took his car keys out of his pocket and made his way out of the house, locking it on the way.

He put the key in the lock and turned it. He gently pushed the door open and looked in, he wanted her to coming running towards him but he knew she wouldn't so he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He took his shoes off, even though she was gone he still wanted to respect her...even if that means taking his shoes off so he wouldn't trail mud and dirt on the floor. Everything was as she left it, clean and in it's place, he slowly took his notepad out of his satchel and made his way through to her bedroom.

Linda's flat was quite small, nothing like Michael's house, It had a kitchen, a living room and dining room, a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. Linda's second bedroom was used as a office/walk in wardrobe, More like a dumping ground for the rest of the clothes she didn't have space for. He pushed down the handle and opened the door, the memories of them jumping on the bed and chasing each other round the room like children came flooding back. He walked over to her wardrobe now, holding back the tears. He opened the door and looked onto the base. He knew she had a memory box and he knew where it was, under a secret compartment on the bottom of the cupboard but when she found out he knew she had a memory box she hid it again...but Michael always knew where it was. He moved all the shoes out onto the carpet and picked up a bit of wood that was in the middle and he put it behind him. There it was, in all it's glory, her life in his hands. He picked it up and went to sit on the bed. He carefully opened the lid of the tin box and looked through it. Photos and letters, a bit of ribbon and a pair of baby ballet shoes. He started to cry the tears flooded from his face and onto the bed. He felt as if someone was there and looked up

**BANG**

He fell backwards...blood covering the sheets, his blood covering her bed. His hands wrapped around her favourite thing in the world, her memories. As he fell backwards he thought to himself "He never knew it would end like this" and just like that he was gone. Michael was gone and his stalker who had been following him for weeks was away, away from the terrible scene that he had caused.

He could see her there, standing about 6 foot away from him. She made her way to him now, her hair wavy and a white dress covering her body. She took his hand and said smiling "I told you, you would soon be with me." "Where am I." He asked confused. "This is heaven, now come and enjoy." She smiled and grasped his hand. He never thought this would happen in a long time, that they would be together holding hands and acting like kids again. It just shows you what can happen over a matter of months.


End file.
